Potions, Defense and Transfiguration
by LiptonTea
Summary: COMPLETE! WARNING: SLASH! RLxSS & RLxSB. Trying to keep it short-chapters. Harry's 3rd year; Remus as DADA teacher, Severus as the usual Potions Master, Sirius is out to 'get' Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Potions, Defense and Transfiguration

By LiptonTea

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters other wise I would be rich and be publishing this in books. So don't sue.

Pairing: Lupin/Snape slash.

Summary: I try to keep it as short-chapters. RLxSS and a little bit of RLxSB. It is Harry Potter's 3rd year; Remus Lupin as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape as the usual Potions Master and Sirius Black is out to get 'Harry Potter'.

A/N: This one is chapter is very short.

Chapter One: Prolog

Snape and Dumbledore are in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore is sitting in his comfy chair while Snape passes in front of him talking about Lupin.

"Albus, you can't let that beast teach!" Snape boasted. "He is a threat to the students and he would be un-fit!"

"Give him a chance Severus."

"No! I don't want him teaching here-"

"Yes! But that is my decision. Is it not?"

"But Albus! He might be the one who helped Black get out of Azkaban."

"Remus wouldn't do such a thing. He still thinks like everyone else thinks that Sirius is the one who betrayed the Potters. With that in Remus' mind, I would doubt that he would help at all."

Snape stopped passing and turned to face Dumbledore, giving the best of the best of death stares he could do. Again Dumbledore doesn't seem to bother which really frustrates Snape.

"Do I sense friendship rivalry, Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"I would say your senses are all muddled up with old age." Snape retorted.

"Then you know that you shouldn't bother me at this hour. I'm getting quite sleepy."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. Snape snorted, turned his back on Dumbledore, opened the door, stepped out and slammed it shut. Snape swiftly walked down the stairs and went to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dementors Stop Hogwarts Express

Remus Lupin got on the Hogwarts Express train early. Remus has sort of dreaded this day for some… reason, but he couldn't help feeling excited to see the young faces light up with the amount of homework he was going to pile on top of them. Of course, Remus knows these days, children don't light up at the sight of any paper work. Remus chuckled to himself, sitting alone in his own compartment.

Remus closed his eyes, tried to rest a bit. The news on the Daily Prophet Remus had read these past few months have been dreadful. The man who had killed thirteen people and had recently escaped the maximum security wizard prison; Azkaban; is Sirius Black. Sirius was a friend to Remus and the rest of the Marauders. They all trusted Sirius. Sirius was Remus' secret lover in their Hogwarts years. Sirius had betrayed James Potter and killed Peter Pettigrew.

When he first heard of what Sirius had done, Remus cried till he couldn't cry; Remus didn't want to believe it. Sirius was anti-Dark Arts all the way. But the evidence against Sirius was strong so Remus gave in and believed every scrap of rubbish they said about Sirius. The compartment door opened, Remus kept his eyes shut. His nose he could smell a scent that was very familiar. It was Harry Potter, James and Lily Potter's son. Remus opened one eye slightly and kept the other shut. To the trio, it would look as though Remus was sleeping with both eyes closed.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" said the orange haired boy.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." The brown haired girl said.

"You know everything!" the orange haired boy said.

Remus smiled at the comment.

"How is it she knows everything?" the orange haired boy continued.

"It's on his case." The brown haired girl said.

They pointed the trunk above me.

"Is he really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be. Why? What is it Harry?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Close the door." Harry said.

The orange haired boy closed the compartment door and Harry started talking about Sirius Black. Remus didn't want to hear it but he had no choice because Remus' hearing is too sharp. After Harry explained to Hermione and Ron, both of Harry's friends looked stricken in the lantern light that was glowing in the compartment. Outside it was night and sheets of rain were pouring onto the train as storm clouds started to gather.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron said.

"Yes." Harry said, simply.

"But they will catch Black won't they? I mean… eventually?" Hermione said.

"Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…" Ron said.

The compartment suddenly rattles and the lanterns in the compartments start to flicker and the train began to slow down till it stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet…" Hermione said.

Harry opens the compartment door and looks out in the corridor. The train jerks a bit and then sways. The lamps and lanterns flicker and then all of them slowly die out.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Remus felt his nose twitch. It was getting very cold.

"Dunno… Maybe we've broken down?" Harry said

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione shrieked straight after.

Ron wipes the window. Remus' nose stopped twitching but he was freezing. _Harry was probably right._

"There's something moving out there. I think… people are coming aboard." Ron said.

_No such thing._ Remus thought.

The train sways violently and then it becomes still again.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron asked.

Remus opened his eyes and made the flames in the lanterns and lamps bloom again. He hated staying in the dark too long. The trio was looking at Remus in fascination. Remus didn't like the attention.

"Don't. Move." Remus said.

Remus was looking at the compartment door. Shadows were moving out in the corridor. Suddenly, one of the dark shadows opened the compartment door. It was a Dementor.

_Wh__at are they doing on the train?!_

Some cat in the compartment hissed and wind entered the compartment. Icy feeling. The Dementor looked around the compartment but stopped at Harry. It kissed Harry and Remus stood up, pointed his wand at the dementor and his Patronus flew out of his wand and crashed the Dementor out of the compartment. Harry fell to the ground and Remus got on his knees and checked for any pulse. Harry was still alive; thankfully Remus took the train with the students instead of going by floo. Remus held Harry's head in both his hands. Harry looked so much like his father…

"Harry. Harry." Remus began.

"Do you think he's alright, professor?" Hermione asked.

Remus glanced up at Hermione and then down at Harry. The train started moving and the lights were up again.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." Remus said.

Remus gently placed Harry's head on the floor and stood up, hands in pockets.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked.

"A Dementor." Remus said. "Dementors guard Azkaban. It was probably looking for Sirius Black on the train… It's best not to be around a Dementor."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well it would feed on the happiness in the victim when near them by a single 'kiss'." Remus said.

"Kiss?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Yes Ron. A single kiss." Remus said.

They stopped talking and looked down at Harry. He gasped and then he blinked a couple of times.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and sits up. Ron passes Harry back his glasses.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Remus got from his pocket a slab a chocolate. Harry placed his glasses on. Remus snapped a ragged triangle of chocolate and passes it to Harry.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help." Remus said.

"What was that… that thing?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Remus said.

Harry frowned.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." Hermione explained.

Remus took a sharp intake of air.

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Remus said.

He noticed Harry hasn't eaten the chocolate yet. Remus indicates at it.

"Eat. It'll help." Remus said again.

Remus walked out of the compartment and scrolled to the front of the train.

_Sirius__ was going to get Harry? It's possible. Anything is believable. I just wish all aren't true._ Remus thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Introduce Professor Lupin

Remus arrived at Hogwarts Castle safe and sound. It seemed most of the students were lingering on the dementors subject still. When Remus stepped foot into the castle he was immediately with out Remus wanted to be, got pulled into the shadows by his shoulders. Remus didn't struggle or anything. This was Hogwarts. Nothing bad ever happens in Hogwarts. His eyes adjusted to the light quite quickly and saw who the person was. It was Severus Snape. He looked older and more slender than the last time Remus had saw him… which was at Diagon Alley two years ago.

"Severus! What a…" Remus began and then gulped. "Uh… surprise. How are---"

"Quite Lupin." Severus snapped. "Let me get this straight. You're here to only teach."

"I don't know what you're getting at but yes. My intensions here are to teach."

"You don't fool me Lupin. You're here to help Black get to Potter. Am I right?"

Remus looked into Severus' eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I am not---" Remus began but got stopped.

Remus' mind started flashing up his own memories and feeling in his head. The pictures went on so quick that Remus didn't get a grasp of what was being displayed. As suddenly as the pictures came, they stopped and Remus collapsed into Severus.

Snape caught him and tried to straighten up Lupin against the wall. Snape knew this would happen, so he grabbed a vial that he had prepared before, opened Lupin's mouth, uncorked the vial and poured the contents in Lupin. Snape then made sure it went down by clamping Remus' mouth and holding his nose.

Snape has got what he wanted. Proof. He used legilimens on Lupin to get the visions he needed. Lupin wasn't working with Black. Snape had a pang of guilt inside him for doing what he did to Lupin.

"Lupin!" Snape shouted in Lupin's ear.

Lupin moved a bit and groaned. Lupin's hands went to his head and started rubbing his temples.

"Lupin?" Snape asked softly.

Remus heard his name. He opened his eyes and he was again face to face to Severus.

"What happened? And why does my mouth taste weird?" Remus asked.

"You went un-conscious and I needed you to be awake for the Great Hall feast so I gave you a potion to wake you up from your sudden slumber." Severus said coldly.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said.

The two walked together into the Great Hall that was still a bit empty.

"Ah! Remus. Good to see you. I see you met Severus Snape. He is the potions master and the head of the Slytherin house." Albus said.

Remus laughed lightly. Severus wasn't smiling. He walked over to the staff table and sat down.

"Hello Professor." Remus said to Albus. "And I've always known Severus. You don't need to introduce him to me."

"Please my boy. Call me Albus." Albus said.

Albus introduced the other teachers to Remus and the new Care of Magical Creature's teacher, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Last but not least. Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor." Albus said.

"Hello professor." Remus said to his old teacher.

"Remus! How are you?" Minerva asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm the same. It is good to see you again. Job prospects aren't really high are they?"

"They aren't high in deed. Which is a big disappointment…"

"Cheer up! You're now at Hogwarts." Albus said.

"I better be going then. The first years." Minerva said, and then she left.

The teachers sat at their usual seats and Remus stood in the front and the only available spot was next to Severus. Remus went over and sat down next to Severus. They didn't say anything to each other. The second years to the seventh years came in and sat down at their tables. A moment later the first years came through, lead by Minerva. The first years got sorted into houses and Dumbledore made the announcements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introducing the Wolfbane Potion

Remus was writing up a quiz sheet and was ready to duplicate them when there was a knock on the door. It wouldn't be any student because they don't know where his quarters are… it had to be a teacher. Remus placed his papers aside and got up from his bed. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. It surprised Remus to see it was Severus.

"Lupin." Severus said.

"Hello Severus. What can I do for you at this late hour?" Remus asked.

"I came to discuss about your potion." Severus said caustiously, looking behind him and then back at Remus.

"Come in." Remus invited.

Remus opened the door wider and Severus walked in. Remus closed the door and then turned around to see Severus seated in Remus' comfy chairs. Remus went over to the other comfy chair and sat down. Severus didn't say anything. Which was odd. Didn't Severus come to talk to Remus about some potion.

"What potion are we talking about?" Remus asked.

"The potion. Is the Wolfbane and I have successfully made it and it should work." Severus said, convinced that it should work. "It will help a werewolf keep his or her mind human while he or she is transformed into their nature at a full moon."

Remus looked at Severus, his eyes twinkling.

"You… you made it?"

"Yes Lupin and I'll keep brewing it for you." Severus said without much emotion.

"Thank you Severus. You don't know how much this means to me. It must have taken a lot of time to make." Remus said, grateful.

"It did…" Severus said.

It seemed like Severus had more to say but he didn't say it.

"Is there anymore you would like to tell me?" Remus asked.

Severus looked up. His eyes were glassy.

"Severus? Are you okay?" Remus asked, getting up from his chair.

Severus waved Remus down and so Remus sat back down in his chair.

"You remember that time Black lead me to the shrieking shack?" Severus asked.

"Yes…" Remus said sadly. "It was a sick joke."

"To right it was." Severus said. "Before that incident… I was so worried. So… I don't know. The state you were in. The absences. The scars, bruises and the marks… I thought Potter, Pettigrew and Black were beating you…" Severus said.

Remus was silent. This was all new to him. The bit about Severus worrying about Remus that is. Remus decided that Severus was drunk.

"So I didn't think when Black finally told me that he would show me what was wrong with you. I wanted to know so badly. At first I was a bit frightened because he said you were in the shrieking shack. One of the most haunted buildings of all of England… but then I saw you. Naked and with the markings all over." Severus said.

_Young Remus, naked. He wrapped his arms around himself and backed away from the approaching Young Severus and behind him, Young Peter and Young Sirius._

'_Severus! Go! GO! You'll get hurt!' young Remus shouted._

'_Why? What's going on? Why are you all---' young Snape asked in confusion._

'_Severus! Listen to me! I'm a beast! I would kill you! I don't want to. Just GO!' Young Remus screamed, tears running down his cheeks._

Severus shook his head.

"Then you turned into a werewolf…" Severus said. "You charged after me but then Potter pushed me out of the way and he instead got ripped and shredded. I didn't want Potter to get hurt… not that badly anyway… I was scared."

There was silence. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Are you still scared? If you are… you should leav---" Remus said but got cut off.

"No." Severus said, strongly. "I'm not scared of you. I was only scared for a minute. The minute you turned. But the rest, I was fine. I wasn't scared. You didn't choose to become who you were…"

Remus nodded. If Severus was sober, he wouldn't have revealed all of this. Probably in the morning this would all just seem like a dream. Severus was definitely drunk.

"So then… I wanted to lessen the pain for you. I knew there was no way to stop the thing except kill the person who had bitten you when you were young… I began researching. Day and night. After Hogwarts even. Then a year ago, I found the solution. The formula. Wolfbane Potion." Severus said.

"I'm really grateful for the time and effort you had putten yourself into to help me." Remus said.

Severus got up from his chair.

"it was nothing." Severus said, waving it off.

"It was not nothing." Remus said, also getting up from his chair. "You are something."

Remus hugged Severus tightly and not really surprisingly, Severus hugged back. They separated and Severus left slowly. Remus closed the door behind him and sat back on the bed. A small smile crossed his face. Severus is a good man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Fat Lady screeches

Chapter Five: Fat Lady screeches!

First Hogsmeade weekend… Remus did not attend because if he did, he would have to supervise and he didn't have the energy for that. So he scrolled around the grounds of Hogwarts. Tonight was when he was to transform. He arrived at the bridge and stood watching the stream flowing beneath it. He sighed. He never thought teaching and maintaining himself would be so difficult. He smelt something approaching. The smell was familiar. _Harry_. Remus turned his head to see it was Harry.

"Sorry professor… I… I thought you needed some company." Harry said.

"So. No Hogsmeade, eh?" Remus said, giving a welcoming smile.

Harry nodded his head. He looked really glum. Remus and Harry walked together further down the bridge. The two stopped half way to look at the view.

"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better." Remus said. "Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop maybe dangerous, but you can't beat their stink pellets."

"Not to mention The Shreiking Shak, which according to Hermione is the most severely haunted building in Britain." Harry added.

"Yes… that… that too…" Remus said, frowning.

It was silent and the air around them was chilling.

"Professor, Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

They talked about the dementors and then about Remus knowing Lily and James Potter and a bit about them.

"They lived, every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered." Remus said.

Harry nodded his head, smiling sadly. Remus was smiling sadly too.

"Now… how are your studies going?" Remus asked.

"Alright. I guess." Harry said.

"What subject are you bad at then?" Remus asked, using a different approach.

"Potions." Harry mumbled with hate.

"What's with that look Harry? You don't like the subject?"

"No. It's Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Remus corrected. "But I understand where you are coming from. But Professor Snape is a kind man…"

Harry snorted. Remus eyed Harry warningly.

"That is… when he wants to be." Remus continued.

"If he ever wanted to you mean, professor." Harry replied.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh… I guess… but please. See the light in him. He isn't a bad person once you get to know him." Remus said. "After all… he is one of your professors and you must respect everyone of them equally."

Harry sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Harry said.

Later on, Albus came to Remus' quarters to visit Remus. Which was the next day after Remus' full moon transformation. Remus and Albus were sitting side by side on Remus' bed. Remus had a couple of days to recover. So in the mean time, Severus was taking his classes. Remus wondered if Severus was following his curriculum set for the students this year. Hopefully not about werewolves so Severus could hint what Remus was to the students.

"Sirius Black had slashed the Fat Lady Portrait." Albus revealed.

"The Fat Lady Portrait guarding Gryffindor Common Room?" Remus asked.

"I'm surprised you took in the information of the Fat Lady more seriously than Sirius Black." Albus said.

"What about Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Remus." Albus said, sighing. "I know you still grieve over the fact that your ex-lover…"

Remus flinched. Albus took notice and placed a gentle hand on Remus' not sore shoulder.

"Had killed your two friends and some muggles." Albus said. "But I still stand with reason that Sirius did not do it."

Remus looked at Albus.

"What reason makes you think he is innocent?" Remus asked.

"I have. My reasons." Albus said. "Now you must rest."

Remus didn't argue much more. He was feeling a bit tired. Albus sensed this and stood up. Remus looked away and lay back on the bed.

"See you in a few." Albus said.

"Okay." Remus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Third Hogsmeade Weekend

Chapter Six: Third Hogsmeade Weekend. Part I.

Remus didn't go to Hogsmeade last week and the week before that's because of Harry Potter; just keeping him company. Not that Remus was complaining. Remus just didn't want to go and remember those times he and his fellow Marauders had spent together there. The pranks. The dates. The dares. Thinking about it makes it worst. Every Hogsmeade weekend, at least four teachers in turn had to go and supervise. This week, was Remus' turn. He wasn't complaining about that either. He wanted to go into the book shop and hide from the students so he wouldn't stick out and be in the way. Harry said he would be fine on his own for just this week as long as Remus teaches Harry the patronus charm.

"Remus. Good to see you all bundled up for the trip." Minerva said.

Remus smiled weakly. He didn't wear much. He didn't have enough money to waste on clothes. The only clothing he wore were his usual shabby robes and wizard clothing. No scarf. No hat. No mittens. The two professors were leaving the Great Hall and towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"May I know who am I roistered up with for the weekend?" Remus asked.

"You are with Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector." Minerva said.

_Severus Snape… now that would be something to be worried about. We sit next to each other. We see each other practically everyday but we never utter a word. Except __him taunting _'drink this'_ and _'hurry up you fool'_. Of course referring to the Wolf bane Potion Severus had given time and effort into making for me. It's almost as if we are ignoring each other. But I do say my hellos and thankyous to Severus. To those he would always grunt or look away. Not that I blame him. He 'wasted' most of his time making potions and the one in particular for a useless werewolf. That's me. And also I had been a Marauder and wasn't really doing a Prefect job of getting my fellow Marauders to back off with the hexes done on Severus. Sirius' eyes… so perfect in convincing me… err! It was wrong of me to not stop them but after the incidents I do help Severus get better with healing potions I made for myself but gave to him anyway._

Remus shook himself from his thoughts.

"Right. Thank you Minerva." Remus said.

"It's quite alright." Minerva said. "Just don't hide in the bookshop all day will you?"

Remus pretended that he was shot into the heart.

"Oh you got me!" Remus exclaimed with a hoarse voice.

Three Gryffindor girls were walking past and watching. They were smiling and trying to control their laughter. They left the castle and were real far away. Remus heard them laughing.

"He is so cute." One of them said.

Of course Minerva couldn't hear the comment from such a distance. Remus did. Thanks to his sharp ears.

"Compose your self." Minerva demanded, trying not to laugh her self.

Remus composed himself and the two continued walking again. Argus, Rolanda, Severus and Septima were already at the gates. Argus was marking off the students' names on the role as they went through the gates. The students jumped onto the carriages after that and waited. Remus approached the three teachers while Minerva went to help Argus.

"Hello professors." Remus said.

"Morning Remus." Rolanda said to Remus.

"Hello to you." Septima greeted Remus.

"Lupin." Severus said, nodding his head to Remus.

_Well… he is in a better mood now isn't he?_Remus pointed out to himself.

"I'm a bit new to this process. Can anyone of you go through it with me?" Remus asked.

"Certainly." Septima said.

Septima explained. A very mathematical person Septima is. Always saying things correctly in correct order. By the time Septima finished, the students were already in carriages. There was one left for the teachers. Rolanda jumped onto it first. Septima second, sitting next to Rolanda. Which leaves two empty spots, side to side. That leaves Remus and Severus. Being the person Remus is, he got on third; sitting facing Rolanda and Severus was the last on board next to Remus. Their shoulders touched but they both didn't show comfort or dis-comfort. The carriages started to move. Hogsmeade they went.

Remus decided to try to get the conversation to flow.

"Who went to Hogsmeade duty last week?" Remus asked.

"I had not gone last week." Septima replied.

"I didn't either… Severus did." Rolanda said.

"How was it?" Remus asked, turning to face Severus.

Severus squirmed a bit. He didn't want to reply but in the witnessing eyes of two other professors, he had no choice but to reply.

"Very blunt." Severus answered simply.

"The trips are always blunt for you Severus." Rolanda joked.

"The trips with the sight of children are always blunt." Severus said back. "Since no trip to Hogsmeade for me is without children; every trip would be blunt regardless."

Remus nodded his head.

"That's understandable." Remus said.

That was the end of conversation already. So Remus didn't build up his courage to try again.

They arrived at Hogmeade shortly after. The students got off and went their own ways. They all seemed to know what they were doing. The professors got off too and spreaded out the area. That is except for Remus and Severus. After some very awkward moments, the two went their separate ways. Remus first went to the Quiddich Shop.

_Ah… the old and new merchandise. _Remus thought.

Remus of course had sort of promised not to hide in the book shop. But it didn't hurt to just browse around just for a bit. Did it? He left the Quiddich shop and went next door where the book shop was. It was just as Remus remembered. Dusty book shelves. A weird stale smell with the mix of old and untouched books. Remus came to a section where the dust was disturbed. Remus looked at the books near the ground and saw a set of black shoes next to his brown ones. He looked up and realized he was standing side by side to Severus. Severus turned and noticed too. Both men were so concentrated with the book titles that they didn't realize they were next to each other.

"Severus." Remus said.

Severus looked away and back at the books.

"Lupin." Severus mumbled.

Remus looked at the book titles in front of them.

_Potions… draughts… __elixir… potions…what an obsession…_Remus thought, shaking his head.

"You think about him." Severus said out of the blue. Statement.

"Who?" Remus asked, looking at Severus, confused.

Severus was still scanning the spines of the books.

"Black." Severus said.

_Why __is Severus asking this?_ Remus thought to himself._ He knows that the killing thing also killed the love relationship between me and Sirius. Why is Severus concerned about what I think? I guess Severus is coming to his senses and remembering those lonely times we spent near the lake together… talking about school and family and our wellbeing… maybe he wants our friendship back together again… I did think Severus was more of a friend back at those years but… nothing really happened._

"I'm struggling to forget him." Remus replied, truthfully.

Severus nodded his head.

"Why'd you ask?" Remus asked.

Severus shrugged.

_That is what the young Severus does when he doesn't want to explain about personal things…_Remus thought trailed.

"I wanted to know. I was just wondering." Severus said.

Then Severus turned around and left the book shop. Remus stood where he was. He blinked a couple of times before scrolling around the isles again. Nothing was of interest to Remus so he left the store shortly after that. Remus checked his pocket watch. Still got a lot of time. Now time to kill them. Remus was now exposed to the freezing air and was immediately shivering. The warmest place in Hogsmeade at this time of year was in Madam Puddifoot's. He was still wondering why Severus bothered to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Third Hogsmeade Weekend. Part II.

He was back to feeling warm now that he was in Madam Puddifoot's. And what are the chances? Severus was there too. He was telling off a Slytherin about inappropriate behaviour. Remus looked around the room and found the only remaining table in the café. Remus went over to it and sat down. As soon as he sat down, a young girl, too much cleavage and smiled too wide asked him what he wanted.

"Tea please?" Remus asked.

"Certainly." The young girl said with a girly giggle.

The young girl walked away and Remus shuttered. He never liked girls like that. He watches the scene with Severus and the Slytherin finish. The Slytherin went back to his seat next to a Slytherin girl. Severus looked around the room for a place to sit and supervise the Slytherin. There was none except with Remus. The expression on Severus face was unreadable and he trudged over and sat opposite to Remus.

The same girl came by and asked what Severus wanted.

"Tea." Severus replied darkly.

"Yes." The young girl said flatly.

She didn't smile or giggle or shown any happiness like last time and walked away. Remus found that a bit odd. It was a bit odd to see two men sitting face to face in a romantic café. Nothing wrong with that really. They were both professors supervising. So of course there's nothing wrong with that.

Remus became a bit nervous for some reason. The two didn't talk or look at each other, eye to eye once. Not once. Then their tea arrived. It was pink.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"It's my pleasure." The young girl said lavishly.

The girl was only looking at Remus. She walked off and Remus shuttered again. Severus was smiling. The first smile Remus had seen from Severus in weeks. Remus was half glad and half annoyed.

"Not your type?" Severus asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Not my type. Sirius was an exception but other than him… not my type." Remus said.

"What is your type?" Severus asked.

Remus gave Severus a look.

"I already told you years ago…" Remus whispered.

"Tell me again." Severus whispered back.

Remus hates repeating himself so he gave Severus a kick in the shin beneath the table. Severus winced in pain and banged his head on the table beside his tea. Now it was Remus who was smiling.

"Jerk." Remus whispered.

Remus sipped on some of his tea. Severus finally recovered. Remus placed the cup back on its plate.

"You're going to pay for that." Severus whispered, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Not the potion." Remus said, serious now.

"I wouldn't think it." Severus said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Lupin." Severus said with a sigh. "When I say it the way I did. I usually mean it."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot." Remus said.

"You need not to apologize." Severus said without taste.

Remus didn't know what or how to say anything to it so he nodded. Remus was glad Severus didn't ask what type Remus preferred again. The type he preferred was someone like Severus. But he didn't want to say that. Remus was afraid of being rejected. After the incident of Remus transforming into a werewolf while Severus was around in third year, the two never spent their time together near the lake. That was from their fifth year onward. The lake scene is in the past. It would never happen again.

The two sipped on their tea while watching scenes around them. Couples holding hands, kissing, talking, smiling. It gave the impression that Severus and Remus had to do that as well. But the two didn't do any of those things.

"Potter controlling his weakness of Dementors?" Severus asked.

Remus placed his cup down and so did Severus.

"How did you know I was going to help?" Remus replied.

"Albus let it slip in one of those Saturday mornings." Severus said.

"Oh okay. Well… I'll be helping him after the holidays with the patronus charm." Remus replied. "It's a good thing we don't have to go to Albus for those mornings again this time. Every Saturday, the same things are said over and over. It's a headache to attend."

"Quite true." Severus replied.

The two finished their tea's. The same girl came to them.

"Need any more?" she asked, looking at Remus.

"No thank you." Remus said.

The girl placed the bill on the table and walked off. Remus' hand went for the bill. He thought he was going to touch paper but he touched something soft and warm. Remus looked at his hand and found it on top of Severus'. Remus looked up at Severus and saw his expression had mirrored onto his colleague. Remus blushed deeply. Remus pulled his hand away and looked down at his empty cup.

"Sorry." Remus mumbled. "I'll pay the bill."

Severus wasn't blushing as deep, but he was blushing and had the look of embarrassment. But Severus was looking at Remus.

"No. I will." Severus replied.

Remus looked at Severus.

_This __is getting far too ridiculous._ Remus thought._ It is just a bill for tea. This conversation shouldn't even be happening._

"I kicked you so I should pay for it." Remus reasoned.

"You stubborn bastard." Severus mumbled with a smile. "I admit defeat. But I'm paying. You need your money for new clothes. Not paying more bills. And I already got a wardrobe full of clothes."

Severus got the bill, paid at the counter and walked off with Remus. They stood near an alleyway and nobody else was around. The two had just left the café and already Remus was shivering.

"See?" Severus said.

"Okay. Now I admit defeat. But Severus. I'm fine." Remus replied.

"No you are not." Severus said.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

Remus didn't say his part because of the sight of Hermione and Ron without Harry standing, looking at Remus and Severus. This earned Severus a smirk which annoyed Remus because he had just lost. Remus sighed. Hermione and Ron looked like they wanted to ask a question.

"Yes?" Remus asked the two.

"What is it?" Severus asked as well.

"Never mind professors." Ron said quickly.

Ron and Hermione hurried off and now Severus and Remus were alone again.

"When do they get back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Lunch time." Severus replied.

"That means we still got a lot of time at our hands." Remus said.

The two continued walking. Remus looking down at his own feet kicking little bits of snow. Severus watching the path ahead, not kicking anything at all. Remus looked at Severus.

"Christmas is coming." Remus said, breaking the silence.

Severus nodded in response.

"Wished for anything yet?" Remus asked.

They both stopped walking. Severus shrugged.

"You must have wished for something." Remus continued.

"Stop pestering me Lupin." Severus said.

"Have you wished for anything?"

Severus sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"I haven't wished for anything… why do you always make me wish for something?" Severus asked. "It's every Christmas of my Hogwarts life when you are here, you ask the same question. I don't need anything. Therefore I don't need to wish for anything."

"You're lonely. You need company." Remus said. "You must have wished for company at least."

"No. I didn't and I haven't and I won't." Severus replied.

Severus started walking but Remus got in front of him and prevented that.

"Get out of my way." Severus said with a threatening voice.

"I will not sit and stare at you ignoring your inner child. I know the Severus Snape who loved Christmas and wanted a proper and caring family to spend it with. I didn't get to have that. You didn't get to have that. So we spent Christmas together. At Hogwarts. Alone. Every Christmas for five whole years. We were the best of friends. A friendship kept secret from both of our houses. You promised to spend Christmas with good cheer. You swore under our friendship to do so. I sacrificed my Christmas' spent with the others to be spent with you. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. What are the chances? I was the one who liked you. I was the one who made you smile. There was Lily of course… but she caused you more pain than smiles." Remus said, hands on hips, looking up at the blank face with anger.

"You and your Christmas spirit." Severus muttered.

"You and your solitude." Remus muttered back.

"I like my solitude." Severus said defensively.

"No. You convinced yourself to think that you like solitude. But you don't." Remus said. "You're afraid that if you get happy and let someone into your life that would make you so, you would end up regretting it and heart wounded and then you lock yourself up and make yourself feel nothing at all."

_Lupin's right. Again. I hate it when he's right_. Severus thought.

Severus posture sagged.

"You know me too well." Severus whispered.

"To right I do." Remus snapped. "So no matter what happens. This year, I'm spending Christmas with you."

"But Lupin--"

"What?"

"That's when the Dark Lord has his meeting with the other death eaters and when the full moon is up." Severus said.

"That all happens at twelve in Christmas morning." Remus replied simply.

Remus walked away from Severus, leaving Severus standing where he was to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The most letters he ever got at once.

Remus Lupin sat on his seat at his table in his office writing to his mother and father. He knows that his father wouldn't appreciate it but his mother always likes reading Remus' letters and writing back. He was never to go back home after his final year of Hogwarts. His father had forbid him to. His mother and Remus both didn't quite understand. But Remus knows it has something to do with him being a werewolf and his father being a strict minister who wants to look clean.

He looked out the window. Owls flying in flocks towards the Owlery Tower with letters attached to their legs. Remus blew out a sigh. It was a school week away from Christmas day and his last transformation of the month. Remus was also a bit worried about Sirius looking for Harry. It was ages ago but Remus still wondered how in such a tight guard by the Demetors had let Sirius slip past them and lash out at the Fat Lady in October; the day the first Hogmeade weekend happened. Severus had been keeping to himself and not talking to Remus after that Third Hogsmeade weekend; which was the weekend near the start of December. Remus remembered at the start of the year Severus had suspected Remus of helping Sirius and Severus read Remus thoughts. It made Remus wonder if Severus still thought he was helping Sirius into Hogwarts. Of course Remus wasn't doing such a thing.

In November, the match of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff… that had made Remus scared. He was made to attend. If he didn't, he was to stay with Albus and talk about the old school days and drink old style tea. Harry fell off his broom and lost the match for Gryffindor. Apparantly, a Dementor went after him and sucked him and his soul off his broom. Remus noted seeing a lot of them swooping around, really high above. It amazed Remus why Harry would fly so high to look for the snitch when the snitch was flying around near him and the other professors… just about six meters away. Harry's broom cracked and snapped in half. He has to use the old school ones for the next match unless someone buys him a new one.

It was nearing breakfast time, so Remus finished off the sentence by saying how much he loved his mother. He enveloped it and placed it inside his robes. Then he left and went to the Great Hall.

A couple of minutes later, Remus arrived and sat next to Severus.

"Morning." Remus said.

The other staff said their mornings.

"Hmm." Severus said, looking at the students.

Remus sighed. He wondered what was wrong. Remus was about to ask when owls came flying in. Remus smiled at the excited looks on the children. It surprised Remus that he him self had letters at all. They were different shapes and sizes and colors that were bundled up tightly together and landed with a 'plomp' next to his plate. It was the most Remus had ever received. Five letters and two of them looked very bulky. He made sure that it had his name before opening the envelopes and reading the letters.

Remus heard someone chuckle beside him. Remus turned his head to see that Severus was chuckling at Remus' wonder.

"They're just letters, Lupin. It's not like they are a new invention." Severus said.

Remus smiled at Severus. The first decent sentence from Severus in weeks. Remus opened one of the thinner ones. The brown one. It was from the Weasley family. More like from Molly of an invitation to go to the Burrow for Christmas. Remus looked up from the letter and to Ron. Ron was watching and hesitated a bit before waving at Remus. Remus nodded his head.

Remus looked down at the letter again and set it aside for now. He opened the pink bulky one. It was from the ministry. Specially addressed to Remus at Hogwarts and not his residence at Surrey. A warning about Remus being a werewolf and how he should not be at Hogwarts teaching at all; signed by Dolores Umbridge who was the one who created the anti-werewolf legislation at the start of last year (Harry's second year); practically having Remus not being able to get a job at all.

Thankfully there was Hogwarts even though it was for a year like the rumored curse stated, he has a few cash in his pocket for the first time in years. The letter had rambled on how he didn't deserve the position even though he did well at Hogwarts when he was young and how werewolves deserved to be sent to Azkaban. When a lady where's lots of pink, it does not mean she is nice and dumb. Remus knew this fact ages ago. Before he knew who Umbridge was.

Remus opened a thin gray one. It was from his father, saying how mad he was that Remus was teaching at Hogwarts still and that Remus was the worst son any father has owned. Remus thought for a minute.

_He doesn't _own_ me. I'm not his pet. I'm still his son by flesh and blood._

Remus placed that one alone with the pink one. There were two more envelopes left to open. He opened the green and red colored one, the last bulky looking one. It was from his mother. It was a get well card and with it was asking if Remus wanted to visit her for Christmas and among other things.

_Mum… I would love to __visit but don't you know the full moon cycle? It's too dangerous. And Dad wouldn't want me there anyway._

He placed that one on top of Molly's. Good mail which is from Molly's and Remus' mother's. Bad mail which was from his father and the ministry. Last one. It was black colored. Remus paused for a long time just holding onto that one. It was either a good one or a bad one. Remus felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to that direction and it was Severus again.

"What is it Severus?" Remus asked.

"I'm curious." Severus said. "You stopped at the fifth one. Does it symbolize something?"

"I've got two good letters and two bad letters. I'm wondering if this one is either good or bad." Remus said.

"You think too logically." Severus said. "I think it's neither."

"I hope it's a good one." Remus said.

Severus nodded and went back to scanning the hall. Remus looked at the envelope a moment longer before finally opening it. Remus froze. His mouth hung open a bit. Severus noticed Remus' stillness and looked at him.

"Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus?" Remus asked, not looking away from the letter.

"Who is that from?" Severus asked.

"No one. Someone both you and I know nothing of." Remus replied quickly.

He crushed the thin and small piece of black parchment in his hands. It was from Sirius posted from Hogsmeade. It said something on the lines that Sirius would be meeting him at the Shrieking Shack some time next year and that Sirius still loved him.

"I take it from that action, that it is neither." Severus said after a minute had passed.

"You're right." Remus said, then looking up at his friend. "I can't put it in any pile. It is neither."

_Symbolism. _Black_ letter and envelope from Sirius _Black_. _Black_ and _Black_. How ironic. _Remus thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Christmas at 12 am.

It was mid night, the moon disappeared again after a couple of minutes after and the reason for the Dark Lords call tonight was punishment. He gave a big dose of the cruciatcus curse on Snape. The quickest way back to Hogwarts was through aparating to the Shrieking Shack and going by floo into the hospital wing. Snape stumbled around outside before turning on the spot to disparate. Snape arrived at the Shrieking Shack and fell to the floor. Aparating adds to the pain from the curse. Snape was about to stand when Lupin stumbled over to Snape.

"Severus?" Lupin said.

Snape turned to his side to see Lupin wearing nothing but a bath robe. Snape could see some blood oozing out of the cuts on Lupin's face. Lupin was looking weak but concerned. Snape didn't dare say anything. He was afraid that it would upset Lupin some how.

Snape then laid flat on his back and breathed deeply. Lupin sat next to Snape. Lupin gently touched Snape's face and brushed away a strand of hair that was coving one of his eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" Lupin asked.

"Don't worry about me." Snape croaked. "You should be more worried on yourself."

Lupin smiled weakly and slowly shook his head twice.

"Where?" Lupin asked again.

The curse had more impact on Snape's arm and Snape was thankful that it was not at his heart. Snape lifted his sleeve of his right harm. Lupin leaned in to examine the arm and gently poked it. Snape groaned.

"Sorry." Lupin said. "It's your potion making arm. Poor you."

Lupin leaned in more and licked the jagged line of the curse. Lupin's tongue was longer than average humans. Snape gasped. It felt weird. Lupin's tongue on his arm. _Why did Lupin do that?_ Snape thought.

"Lupin. Warn me next time you are going to do that." Snape said.

"That would just ruin the surprises." Lupin whispered. "Wait here."

Snape wondered what 'surprises' meant.

Lupin got up slowly and went to the cupboard. Snape watched what Lupin was doing. Lupin got out a vial. It wasn't Snape's potion. Lupin came back to Snape and sat down again. Lupin uncorked the vial and handed it to Snape.

"Drink it. I made it a couple of weeks ago. It relieves pain." Lupin said.

Snape looked at the see through glass vial. It looked just like the healing pain potion.

"You made this?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Just drink it." Lupin said, looking away.

Snape drank it and immediately felt better but there was a cramp in his arm. Snape sighed.

"Better?" Lupin asked.

"Yes. Much better." Snape said.

Lupin smiled and took back the glass vial. Lupin got up again slowly and placed the empty glass vial in the cupboard.

"Thank you." Snape added.

"It's okay." Lupin said.

"You need company?" Snape asked.

"I'm fine. You can go back to Hogwarts now." Lupin said.

"I want to stay." Snape replied, sitting up.

Lupin sighed and sat down beside Snape. The two leaned against the wall and didn't talk for a bit.

"It's too cold. You look like ice."

"I always look like this." Snape said. "How are you?"

"Still in a bit of pain…" Lupin replied.

"Wished for anything yet?" Lupin asked. "Christmas Eve has passed. It's Christmas morning."

Snape had wished for something. He smiled at the thought.

"If I said what I wished then it wouldn't come true." Snape said.

"Okay." Lupin said. "Then let's hope what ever you wished has come true or is about to."

"Yes. Let's hope." Snape said.

He nodded his head after saying it. He had wished for true company for the remaining weeks of the school year that were to come. Snape didn't go back to the castle. He spent the rest of the supposed sleeping time, sleeping next to and with Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. Lupin fell asleep first. It was the first time in weeks that Snape had appreciated being with Lupin. He looked peaceful and calm when sleeping. Snape made sure Lupin was really asleep before he used his wand to clean up the dried blood remaining on Lupin. He pocketed his wand and kissed Lupin on the forehead. Then Snape snuggled closer to Remus and Snape too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Sexual References Version

_**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter.**__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter.**__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter.**__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter.**__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter. **__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter.**__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter. **__**WARNING: Sexual references are in this chapter. **_____

* * *

Chapter Ten: Under the Mistletoe in front of everyone.

Remus was still a bit sore from his transformation that morning. He woke up next to Severus in the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't a dream after all. Remus got on his clothes he had worn last night before transformation. Then he shook Severus awake. Severus immediately bolted up right and looked around his surroundings wildly. Remus laughed and hugged Severus from behind. Severus turned his head and saw it was Remus and he too laughed.

"Merry Christmas Sevy." Remus said.

"You too Remy." Severus said.

The two sat like that, still in their sleepy dreamy states. Remus was surprised that Severus had called him 'Remy' and Severus was surprised that Remus had called him 'Sevy'. But the two didn't comment on what each had said. Remus let go of the hug grip he had on Severus. He got up, taking Severus up with him by holding onto Severus' hand.

"Aren't you still sore?" Severus asked. "Pulling me up seemed like a job for a stronger Remus to do."

Remus laughed again.

"A little, but not as much as last night." Remus replied. "Come on. I need a shower, clean clothes and breakfast. You could use some more food in you."

Remus poked Severus' side which made Severus laugh again. The two went to the floo together and without powder was able to go to the hospital wing easily. They left the hospital wing and planned to meet in the Great Hall in a few for breakfast before separating to their own quarters.

Later that day, the remaining staff was having a Christmas party at the prefects' bathroom. Remus thought it was a bit ridiculous since none of them felt like swimming. The bath was filled up and had bubbles in it. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. There was a couple of mistletoes and of course the fabulous Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

Everyone was completely drunk, except for Remus and probably Albus and Septima. But Remus had the feeling of blurriness and that's when he tasted it on his tongue. His juice was spiked. Remus sighed and placed the cup down and fetched another. The whole thing was spiked. Remus found nothing else to drink so he drank just that. He finished it and threw the empty plastic cup in the bin. He thought that they were responsible adults and that they wouldn't be doing such childish things. But then again… having a little fun is alright.

Remus leaned against a wall. It's flat, smooth and cold surface woke Remus up completely but not as much as he wished. The day before this event, he had spent it with Severus playing wizard chess in the Room of Requirement and riding on broom sticks at the Quiddich pitch. Even though Severus is thought to be the worst broom rider, he is in fact one of the best Remus had ever seen at school.

Remus had become fond of spending time with Severus. He was interesting and intelligent but Severus was a bit shy and didn't like showing his feelings. As Remus' thoughts flew by, his eyes could see Severus making his way over to Remus.

"Hello Severus." Remus said.

"Lupin." Severus acknowledged and joined Remus leaning against the wall.

"Having a good time?" Remus asked.

"Not as much as having alone time with you." Severus replied.

Remus blushed.

"You really mean that?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Severus asked.

"You have always been hiding your feelings."

"I'm too tired for that tonight. Don't stress me out."

"I'm not. I'm sorry." Remus said.

There was silence between them but there was loud chatting and music happening in the distance. Rubeus was being a bit goofy there, stomping around with Minerva. As Remus watched, he felt Severus lean against him. Remus turned his head and saw Severus watching him.

"Can I kiss you?" Severus asked.

Remus watched Severus for a moment. Severus drunk again. But Remus didn't want to abuse Severus because he was. Remus wanted to reply a yes and that's how Remus' mouth worked.

"Yes. You can." Remus said.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Remus regretted it but he didn't exactly know why he couldn't control his mind to do as he sort of wants.

_Oh yes…__I remember. My drinks were spiked. _Remus thought.

He felt Severus move in front of him and lean in. Remus turns his attention back to Severus, reaches out his hand and stroked Severus cheek. Remus leans towards Severus and then they shared their kiss. First it was just lips which then turned into a passionate pash. Teeth clashing. Tongues colliding. Hands exploring. Remus tasted the true alcohol Severus had drunk. It tasted nice when it came from Severus and felt himself go hard. He felt Severus too was wanting more than just kissing. It was the whole way both their bodies were acting that gave way to both to realize how much they wanted each other.

What the two didn't realize is how much silent the room had gone and mistletoe was hanging above their heads. The professors, excluding Severus and Remus stopped at their tracks and watched the two sharing their kisses. They never knew. Remus and Severus were gay. But they didn't mind that much. It was Christmas and as long as Remus and Severus were happy, they were too.

"Come to my quarters…." Severus whispered after a quick moment of small separation.

Without speaking, Remus held onto Severus hand and the two left the room and ran as fast as their drunken and horny bodies can to Severus' quarters. They were laughing together as they ran. Feeling the high and how much lighter and happier they both felt running into cold air particles in the corridors.

They busted through the door which slammed close after they entered. And before they even made it to the bed, they were tearing each others clothes off quickly all while struggling to have long lasting pashes. They stumbled out of their hanging clothes and entered the bed room. Both now naked for both to see and to touch. Remus touched Severus' chest… Severus looked so skinny, so lean, and so irresistible.

"You look so sexy when you're naked…" Severus said.

"You like wise…." Remus replied.

The two smiled at each other fondly. Remus leaned into Severus.

"Fuck me." Remus found himself say.

Severus smiled wickedly and pushed Remus towards the bed playfully. Remus fell forward and he felt Severus fall on top of him. The two laughed out loud. Severus caress Remus' soft round bottom. Remus shivered at the delicate contact. Severus had never seen any ass more perfect than Remus'. Severus lubed himself before pushing his cock into Remus ass. Remus cried out in pain in response to the intrusion. Tears immediately formed in his eyes. But then the sensations in his anus felt so beautiful; the pain was almost forgotten. Severus went slowly at first but then he sped up and Remus felt an orgasm forming in him. And that's when Remus let it out. Straight after he started he heard Severus having an orgasm as well. It was so sweet. Remus felt Severus cum into him and felt it oozing down his insides. It felt ticklish yet refreshing. A couple of seconds passes; Severus pulled out of Remus' nice ass and lay on his back beside him.

Remus remained on his belly. Both of them gasping for air. The energy in both men had been drained but it was worth it. They watched each other recover and they started a fit of joyful laughs. A new inside story has been created. Both men smiling goofily.

"That was wonderful." Remus said.

"It was." Severus agreed. "I hope I wasn't too hard."

"I'm fine."

"I made you cry…" Severus said, slightly frowning.

Remus kissed Severus to make him realize that he was fine. First times always hurt. Severus returned the affection and the two wrapped their arms around each other. A couple of minutes ago, they were flaming hot. But now they felt the cold convection currents flowing over their sweaty bodies which made them shiver. They shared their body heat and they sleep like that till the morning. That Christmas must have been the best damn Christmas they had spent in their collection of past Christmas' together.


	11. Chapter 10 More Appropriate Version

_**The appropriate version**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Under the Mistletoe in front of everyone.

Remus was still a bit sore from his transformation that morning. He woke up next to Severus in the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't a dream after all. Remus got on his clothes he had worn last night before transformation. Then he shook Severus awake. Severus immediately bolted up right and looked around his surroundings wildly. Remus laughed and hugged Severus from behind. Severus turned his head and saw it was Remus and he too laughed.

"Merry Christmas Sevy." Remus said.

"You too Remy." Severus said.

The two sat like that, still in their sleepy dreamy states. Remus was surprised that Severus had called him 'Remy' and Severus was surprised that Remus had called him 'Sevy'. But the two didn't comment on what each had said. Remus let go of the hug grip he had on Severus. He got up, taking Severus up with him by holding onto Severus' hand.

"Aren't you still sore?" Severus asked. "Pulling me up seemed like a job for a stronger Remus to do."

Remus laughed again.

"A little, but not as much as last night." Remus replied. "Come on. I need a shower, clean clothes and breakfast. You could use some more food in you."

Remus poked Severus' side which made Severus laugh again. The two went to the floo together and without powder was able to go to the hospital wing easily. They left the hospital wing and planned to meet in the Great Hall in a few for breakfast before separating to their own quarters.

Later that day, the remaining staff was having a Christmas party at the prefects' bathroom. Remus thought it was a bit ridiculous since none of them felt like swimming. The bath was filled up and had bubbles in it. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. There was a couple of mistletoes and of course the fabulous Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

Everyone was completely drunk, except for Remus and probably Albus and Septima. But Remus had the feeling of blurriness and that's when he tasted it on his tongue. His juice was spiked. Remus sighed and placed the cup down and fetched another. The whole thing was spiked. Remus found nothing else to drink so he drank just that. He finished it and threw the empty plastic cup in the bin. He thought that they were responsible adults and that they wouldn't be doing such childish things. But then again… having a little fun is alright.

Remus leaned against a wall. It's flat, smooth and cold surface woke Remus up completely but not as much as he wished. The day before this event, he had spent it with Severus playing wizard chess in the Room of Requirement and riding on broom sticks at the Quiddich pitch. Even though Severus is thought to be the worst broom rider, he is in fact one of the best Remus had ever seen at school.

Remus had become fond of spending time with Severus. He was interesting and intelligent but Severus was a bit shy and didn't like showing his feelings. As Remus' thoughts flew by, his eyes could see Severus making his way over to Remus.

"Hello Severus." Remus said.

"Lupin." Severus acknowledged and joined Remus leaning against the wall.

"Having a good time?" Remus asked.

"Not as much as having alone time with you." Severus replied.

Remus blushed.

"You really mean that?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Severus asked.

"You have always been hiding your feelings."

"I'm too tired for that tonight. Don't stress me out."

"I'm not. I'm sorry." Remus said.

There was silence between them but there was loud chatting and music happening in the distance. Rubeus was being a bit goofy there, stomping around with Minerva. As Remus watched, he felt Severus lean against him. Remus turned his head and saw Severus watching him.

"Can I kiss you?" Severus asked.

Remus watched Severus for a moment. Severus drunk again. But Remus didn't want to abuse Severus because he was. Remus wanted to reply a yes and that's how Remus' mouth worked.

"Yes. You can." Remus said.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Remus regretted it but he didn't exactly know why he couldn't control his mind to do as he sort of wants.

_Oh yes…__I remember. My drinks were spiked. _Remus thought.

He felt Severus move in front of him and lean in. Remus turns his attention back to Severus, reaches out his hand and stroked Severus cheek. Remus leans towards Severus and then they shared their kiss. First it was just lips which then turned into a passionate pash. Teeth clashing. Tongues colliding. Hands exploring. Remus tasted the true alcohol Severus had drunk. It tasted nice when it came from Severus and felt himself go hard. He felt Severus too was wanting more than just kissing. It was the whole way both their bodies were acting that gave way to both to realize how much they wanted each other.

What the two didn't realize is how much silent the room had gone and mistletoe was hanging above their heads. The professors, excluding Severus and Remus stopped at their tracks and watched the two sharing their kisses. They never knew. Remus and Severus were gay. But they didn't mind that much. It was Christmas and as long as Remus and Severus were happy, they were too.

"Come to my quarters…." Severus whispered after a quick moment of small separation.

Without speaking, Remus held onto Severus hand and the two left the room and ran as fast as their drunken and horny bodies can to Severus' quarters. They were laughing together as they ran. Feeling the high and how much lighter and happier they both felt running into cold air particles in the corridors.

* * *

Both of them gasping for air. The energy in both men had been drained but it was worth it. They watched each other recover and they started a fit of joyful laughs. A new inside story has been created. Both men smiling goofily.

"That was wonderful." Remus said.

"It was." Severus agreed. "I hope I wasn't too hard."

"I'm fine."

"I made you cry…" Severus said, slightly frowning.

Remus kissed Severus to make him realize that he was fine. First times always hurt. Severus returned the affection and the two wrapped their arms around each other. A couple of minutes ago, they were flaming hot. But now they felt the cold convection currents flowing over their sweaty bodies which made them shiver. They shared their body heat and they sleep like that till the morning. That Christmas must have been the best damn Christmas they had spent in their collection of past Christmas' together.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Remembering Evans

"Lily." Snape gasped.

Snape blinked and sat up in his bed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and gulped his already dry throat. The morning sun shone through the fake window. Snape blew a sigh of relief and was glad the dream he had was just a dream. Someone moved beside Snape. Snape quickly glanced to his left to see Lupin beside him, also naked. Snape looked away, tried to remember. Last night was a blur but he remembered everything. He and Lupin made love. Snape looked back at the window. He felt Lupin stir again and heard Lupin's yawn.

"Morning Severus." Lupin said.

"Morning Remus." Snape replied.

He felt Lupin's eyes on him. Studying him. Snape shifted a little and looked at Lupin who was sitting up.

"What?" Snape asked.

"You look so sad…" Lupin said, smile drooping.

"I always look like this." Snape replied.

"Last night shouldn't have happened?" Lupin asked. "If that's what you feel--"

"Lupin! Shut up!" Snape shouted.

Lupin fell quite and looked at his own hands.

"I don't feel that way." Snape said firmly. "What happened last night was meant to be. So don't you dare place words in my mouth that are not true."

Lupin gently placed a hand on Snape's upper arm.

"I'm sorry…" Lupin said. "I did wrong. I see I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Stop bloody apologizing for every bloody thing!" Snape said, a bit frustrated.

Silence. Remus continued to study Severus' features.

"Severus… what's wrong?" Remus asked, suddenly concerned tone.

"Nothing. I'm bloody fine." Severus said, getting out of bed.

Remus watched Severus leave the bedroom and into the bathroom. Remus sighed and laid back down. He heard the shower turned and the sound of the spraying water. Remus buttocks still hurt. He tried not to move too much.

Severus came out of the showers a moment later and this time, Severus watched Remus and Remus could see it. It felt almost that Severus was waiting for Remus to say something.

"I feel life shit." Remus said, uncharacteristically.

Severus smiled a little and walked out of the bedroom and through the other door. He came back with a pain reliever and gave it to Remus. Remus drank down the bitter liquid. He felt the warmness within and as quick as a click, Remus felt better. Remus made him self sit up on the edge of the bed and looked up at Severus who was standing.

"Thank you." Remus said, thankfully.

"Not at all." Severus replied.

Silence rolled past them for a time.

Remus silently got up, got his clothing off the ground and went to take a shower. When he came back, his clothing having been repairoed, Severus was still standing where he was before Remus went to have a shower.

Remus sat down on the bed, put on his socks and tied up his shoes. More silence until, quite to Remus' surprise, Severus spoke of what had bothered him. Remus turned paid attention.

"I had a dream. A… nightmare." Severus began, swallowing thickly and looking away.

Remus was still looking up at Severus. Severus sighed.

"It was about… hmmily." Severus said with much difficulty and mumbling.

_He probably meant Lily._ Remus thought. _Lily was Severus' first love. I remember it clearly. He talked and talked on how beautiful and how lovely and kind Lily was to him. She was extraordinary young witch of her age. I remember I had had a crush on Lily. She understood me. She wasn't afraid of me, of what I was. James beat us all to her I guess…_

Remus felt weird at the thought. Maybe last night shouldn't have happened but they couldn't control themselves properly and nobody tried to pull one of the other away from each other. It seemed over rated to have homosexuals kissing in front of their colleague that now might even think less of Remus and Severus.

"You mean Lily I presume." Remus said.

"Yes." Severus replied, looking at Remus.

"What happened? In the dream I mean." Remus asked.

"It was of her, in a ghost or some kind of spirit form, blaming me for her death. I seriously didn't do it to her! I would never betray my…" Severus said, trailing off.

"Your first love." Remus finished the sentence for Severus.

Severus nodded awkwardly.

"Yes." Severus said.

"You wouldn't betray anyone but someone who's trodden on your foot too many times. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that, see? You would never do that to Lily. So turn that frown upside down because you shouldn't blame yourself for not being there either." Remus said.

While Severus gave his response, Remus stood up again and made his way to Severus.

"But what if, in some twisted way, I was the one who caused it? I--" Severus began.

Remus was standing in front of Severus and shook his head and stopped Severus from continuing.

"Severus. No more. You shouldn't be beating yourself over it. Sirius done it."

"How would you know?" Severus said, eying Remus suspiciously.

"I'm just following what the Prophet is saying. Some part of me doesn't think he is guilty. Who else could it have been? Not me of course. Sirius was the peace keeper. You don't expect James and Lily changing it at the last minute." Remus said. "Although…"

Severus eyes widened a little.

"Although what?" Severus asked.

"Although… what if that was exactly what happened! I was never chosen so the only person left that could be the person would be Peter! I was never notified probably because they would think that I would get a little bit jealous."

"But Remus. I hate to break it to you but Pettigrew is dead." Severus said.

"I know. But what did they say about what they found of Peter after the incident in the Prophet?" Remus asked pointedly.

Severus sighed. Remus could tell Severus knew what Remus was getting at.

"Exactly." Remus said as if Severus had answered the question. "They only found Peter's finger. Nothing else. No body. No clothing. No anything BUT a finger. Isn't that a bit odd? Sirius might have been framed…"

"No! Stop this nonsense. I don't want to hear about Black being innocent when he is not." Severus said sharply.

Remus watched the face of his lover change from anger to blankness. Remus knows Severus is hiding something. Something valuable to making Sirius innocent and Remus knew why, if that is the case, Severus would do that. Severus can't afford to lose another person he loved in his life and especially to Sirius since he and James had been hexing Severus back in the day for nothing.

Before Remus could comment on it, Severus used his mouth quickly.

"Let's go to breakfast. I need three of my coffees before teaching and I can't affort to not have any." Severus said.

"Incase you haven't realized but it's not a school day until after the New Years day." Remus said, smiling. "And you should know better than me since you've been here longer."

"Oh yes. Thank Merlin." Severus said.

They walked out of the dungeons and together to the Great Hall for some breakfast. The first person who looked up when they entered, almost immediately looked up, was Albus Dumbledore. He had a certain twinkle in his eyes, happiness. But then his mouth showed different, a sad smile.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Expecto Patronus

Remus opened the door and saw it was Harry. Remus moved to the side so Harry could enter the classroom. It was night time and the room was empty except for Remus, Harry and Severus. Harry walked in and Remus still had the door opened. Severus eyed Harry for a moment and glanced at Remus before moving out of the room. Harry was glaring at Severus, like they were arch enemies. Remus sighed but then looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Good evening, Harry. You are right on time." Remus said.

"Erm, thanks." Harry mumbled.

"Shall we begin?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, erm, Professor, I have been meaning to ask you." Harry began nervously.

Remus closed the door and turned to look to the new position Harry was at. Harry seemed to be waiting for Remus to tell him to continue.

"What have you been meaning to ask me?" Remus said.

"Did it happen to be you who sent the Firebolt?" Harry asked.

Remus tried not to laugh. He had been wondering who it was who gave it to Harry too. Remus put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Harry and stopped five feet away. Remus then shook his head.

"No. It was not me." Remus said. "I have barely enough money to by me self nice robes these days. Although, who ever it was must have been very generous and likes you very much."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Yeah, probably." Harry said.

"Now, we must begin. I'm eager to see what your patronus looks like. But Harry, do not worry if you can not produce it on your first try. You'll get it eventually." Remus said.

Harry looked eager and took his wand out. Remus stopped him.

"Hold on. We'll try to speak of the incantation first before performing the real thing." Remus said.

Harry shrugged, not looking too frailed and put his wand back in his pocket.

"Now, the Patronus Charm is a very complex charm and shouldn't be taught until students are in their fifth year but I'm making an exception because you need it to protect yourself." Remus said. "The key in achieving a strong patronus is a strong memory or a feeling of the time you were happiest. Yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'." Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Harry slurred.

"'Expecto Patronum', Harry. 'Expecto Patronum'." Remus said, looking at Harry funny.

"Oh, right." Harry said.

"Think of the happiest moment in your life, close your eyes if you have to and say the incantation." Remus instructed.

It was silent. Remus looked at Harry who had his eyes closed. Then Harry's mouth moved slowly.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said.

"Good. Try that again." Remus requested.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said, slowly and calm again.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Remus asked.

Remus watched Harry's reaction. Harry didn't say or do anything.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked again.

"Yes professor." Harry said.

"Good, now wand out and ready." Remus said.

Remus his wand out. He pointed into the gloom, a part of the classroom Harry couldn't quite see. Snap. A large trunk flew towards them and stopped five metres away from them. Harry looked curiously at the box but then it dawned on him what it was. Remus walked to the side and stood, ready.

"Harry?" Remus said, now getting a little bit worried.

Harry was still staring at the trunk and got him wand out while doing so.

"On the count of three. One…"

Remus pointed his wand at the trunk again.

"… Two…" Remus said, eyeing Harry. "… Three!"

Remus shot a spell at the truck and the truck opened revealing a dementor. Harry stood, frozen.

"Harry! Concentrate!" Remus shouted but in a calm way. (:S)

Harry aimed at the dementor slowly. The dementor loomed over to Harry.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said, a bit shaky.

A silver strand was flowing out but it wasn't strong enough.

"Expecto Patronum! Expec…" Harry continued but stopped.

Harry looked about to faint. He turned to look at Remus.

"Professor, it's not working!" Harry shouted in panic.

Remus closed his eyes and then quickly opened them. He aimed his wand at the boggat and made it go back in its truck, locking it. Harry dropped himself on the floor and sat, looking hopelessly. Remus walked over to him and kneeled down beside Harry.

"Mind telling me what the thought you used was?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up and met Remus' eyes. Harry's face was pale.

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said.

Then he looked back at the ground.

"That isn't a strong memory. Not even close." Remus said, sighing. "Pick something else."

Harry was thoughtful for a second but then looked tired.

"Maybe that should be all for tonight." Remus said in a suggestive way.

Harry nodded. Remus got up and helped Harry to stand as well. After an exchange of thanks and good nights, Harry left.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: I saw him on the map!

A couple of nights later, Remus went for a walk. He knows his senses are telling him true. Sirius Black is in Hogwarts or close enough for Remus to be able to smell Sirius' scent and also the note Sirius had sent seemed to be serious about seeing Remus again. Remus has been avoiding Severus as best as he could because he knows this sort of thing would upset Severus and Remus didn't want that. Remus knows he could handle it himself without in need to talk to anyone about it. If Severus ever found out that Remus knew, Severus would be angry and Remus has seen him angry before; not at Remus as such but there were incidents Remus had witnessed. It's best not to get trapped in that position. Ever.

A couple of nights before, Sirius had entered the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory. That's what Harry and Ron says but that doesn't mean Remus doesn't believe them or anything. It just means that Remus couldn't believe Sirius would do such a thing. And remembering that, that man was his first boyfriend; it sent shivers down his back.

So it was around midnight and Remus was having a scroll around the castle. He couldn't sleep. It hurt Remus to avoid Severus because of Sirius. It seemed a bit silly too. Sighing, he came to a corridor which looked out to the waters around Hogwarts. Folding his arms, having them placed on the window sill, he leaned forward. He looked out and wished everything was simple.

Actually, things were far simpler back in the days; before his condition attacked him. Remus quickly at that point reminded himself that this is him now, no more thinking back. Another problem for Remus; he can't stop thinking about the past. He allowed his mind wander off, thinking of the 'what if's' and 'what could have happens'. The lake looks beautiful at night.

Remus turned to the left when he heard noise move from the right to the left and into the darken portrait corridor in that direction. It sounded like small paws. Almost panicked heart beats.

_Must be someone's pet._ Remus thought to himself.

Seemed the logical thought anyway but the smell of it was familiar. Remus couldn't put a finger on whom or which it belonged to. Deciding he shouldn't think much of it, Remus left the peaceful scene and walked to the left of where he was; into the portrait corridor.

As the moon's light ended in a certain part of the corridor, Remus got out his wand and made the tip light up. He turned a corner but there heard some talking. Remus waved the light out but didn't put his wand away. He continued walking, but very quietly. He saw a lighted wand and two figures in it. He strained his ear to listen, quickly realizing the two people were Harry and Severus.

"_Read it." Severus._

"_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..." Harry._

"_Go on."_

"_... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

"_Why you insolent little--"_

Remus found he couldn't take it any longer. They were talking about the map. It's almost _James_ and Severus arguing and not _Harry_ and Severus. He also decided to stop avoiding Severus but coming out in the open at this moment.

"Professor?" Remus said, walking into the radius of the light from Severus' wand.

Severus turned his back to face Harry and little to look at Remus. Severus' wasn't happy and the sight of Remus seemed to make it worst. Severus' icy glare made Remus hate himself for doing what he had been for the past two weeks. Then those eyes seemed to relax.

"Well. Well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Severus said sarcastic voice.

Remus gave a smile and turned to face Harry who looked confused towards Remus.

"Harry? You alright?" Remus asked.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise…" Severus said.

Severus had just snatched the map from Harry's hands and handed it to Remus. After many years, Remus did wonder where the map had disappeared to and to find it in Harry's hands was surprising indeed. Remus stared at it, thinking. He then looked up to see both Harry and Severus readily staring back at Remus.

"Well? Was it the makers or maker of the map who presented this map to him or not?" Severus demanded.

Remus' face fell. Severus remembered and was blaming him for it? Remus definitely wasn't in possession in the map at the beginning of the year or for several years. It had been… Remus remembered the map was confiscated by Argus Filtch, who is a really old squib if you know him well enough. Harry looked double confused at the moment.

"Surely you aren't accusing me of doing such a thing." Remus said, looking into Severus' eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did do such a thing." Severus said eyes boring into Remus'.

After a moment passed, Harry had been looking back and forwards between the two professors and then realized what was happening, finally. He stayed on Remus and was shocked.

"You were one of the creators of the map?" Harry asked Remus.

Neither Remus nor Severus looked away from each other.

"He is, _was_, Moony, weren't you Lupin?" Severus said, teeth grinding.

Remus felt scared. He quickly looked away and down at the floor.

"I was." Remus said quietly.

Then he looked back up, looking at Harry and showing the map in front of him.

"Do you realize Harry that this map if ever falls into the wrong hands… Sirius Black is a killer on the loose and rumored to have wanted you killed, and if the map falls into his hands, it would be a map to you?" Remus said, beginning to fume. "I'm astounded that you didn't turn this in. You've had plenty of opportunities to do so."

Harry had looked down but then looked up and glared at Severus. Severus gave a challenging look which Remus decided to ignore.

"When I'm speaking to you about these issues Harry, I expect you to look at the person you are speaking to and not be glaring at the one who caught you red handed." Remus voice slightly rising in anger. "Your parents didn't sacrifice their lives for you to gamble with. They did it so their only son could live. Are you listening to me?"

Harry had already turned back to face Remus, constantly glancing back at Severus. When Remus asked Harry the question, Harry stopped glancing and nodded glumly.

"Yes Professor." Harry said.

"I don't think you do." Severus said. Then Severus' eyes narrowed. "What exactly were you doing out of bed?"

"I don't need to tell you." Harry spat, began walking away from the two professors.

"We're not done with you yet, Potter." Severus said in a cutting voice. "Obey me."

Harry stopped and turned around to look at his two professors.

"When I ask a question, Potter, I expect an answer that is truthful and specific." Severus said. "Answer me or else."

Remus watched Harry bite down his tongue. Pure hate was shown on that face that looked so much like James.

"I saw a name. On the map. A name I know which belongs to a person who doesn't exist anymore. I don't think the map is working."

"That's not possible." Remus said out loud, thinking quickly.

"And who is this person." Severus sneered.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replied.

The name echoed in Remus' ears. Severus seemed to have paused as well but then quickly covered it by more sneering at Harry.

_Peter? Peter is alive? The map never lies…_ Remus thought.

"Don't believe you." Remus heard Severus say.

"That's what I saw." Harry had replied.

"Don't play smart with me. Go back to your dorm before I change my mind about giving you no punishment." Severus had said.

Hurried foot steps began walking away from them, fading after Merlin knows how long.

"We need to talk. Now." Severus said to Remus, a tone meaning 'no arguments'.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The 'Serious' Talk

Remus made a face, a face that showed that he was afraid and wasn't ready. He looked away. He felt himself feeling weak, especially feeling Severus stare on him.

"You know we have to." Severus said.

Remus suddenly felt, maybe he shouldn't have stayed standing with Severus in the cold corridor and should have walked away. Remus moved slightly away from Severus but stopped himself; or more like Severus stopped him by gripping onto Remus' arm, hard.

"You aren't going anywhere." Severus said.

Having been so far away from Severus for, to what Remus feels has been too long; he turned back around and hugged Severus tight. Severus unclenched his hold and awkwardly pats Remus' back softly.

"I'm sorry…" Remus said.

Severus moved a way a bit to see Remus' face.

"You're friends are a mess." Severus said instead of something comforting.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure how to answer that." Remus said sheeply, knowing Severus wanted some answer.

"It wasn't a question really…" Severus said. "Come. We have to speak somewhere less cold."

Remus nodded and Severus led the way somewhere else. While walking up a couple of stairs, they had been silent. Remus wasn't sure anymore that silence is what they both wanted and giving each other the cold shoulder isn't helping their relationship either.

Remus quickly caught up to Severus, walking in the same strides and then Remus got his hand and went to hold Severus'. A bit to Remus' surprise, Severus held onto Remus' hand, meaning Remus didn't just embarrass himself.

Remus felt himself smile and from the hold of their hands and the new carefree look on Severus face; it was a beginning to resolving things between them. But some part of Remus was unsure. He did wonder what it would be like to see Sirius again, but that is just a bit wrong if anything besides friendship grows between him and Sirius again.

"So your… theory might be right. Pettigrew is back." Severus said, a bit bitterly. "Meaning… Black is innocent. You say the map never lies or never malfunctioned… how would you know?"

"Oh I know." Remus said, positively. "We've tested it, even."

Then Remus went for about two minutes on how he and the rest of the Marauder's tested their map. He knew he had told Severus before but it was worth while to talk about it freely and to someone who would listen.

"Of course." Severus said. "But don't get your hopes up. Black still maybe guilty."

"Excuse me? Hopes up? Sev. He's one of my best friends."

"You mean _was_, don't you?" Severus said. "I don't want to sound selfish but it seems to me that I am the last _best_ friend you have."

"Well you know what? You do sound selfish." Remus said, letting go of Severus hand.

Severus on the other hand didn't let go which made the situation a tad bit awkward. Remus sighed and held onto Severus hand again.

"I wouldn't leave you like the others." Severus whispered in Remus' ear. "I'm careful."

"Don't let me down." Remus voice slightly broke.

"If you do the same for me." Severus said with a down emotional tone on 'me'.

Remus thought for a moment. This might mean commitment. Remus wasn't sure if he was ready or if Severus was either but… if they were going for the same goal together, it might work. Remus nodded.

"Don't be afraid of me. When you did what you did, I felt… upset and confused. Next time, try talking to me, please? I really do want to understand you more." Severus said his notes all over the place.

"It would help." Remus said. "I was… I am not quite sure. I didn't really know how you would react and I was afraid."

"Which comes back to me saying that you shouldn't be afraid of me." Severus said.

"Thank you." Remus said.

They walked up the stairs of the Grand Stair case.

"For what?" Severus asked, slightly confused.

"For giving me confidence. I have been at a loss without any help." Remus said. "You remember that black note I got before Christmas?"

"Yes…" Severus said, recalling that day.

"It was from Sirius."

Severus growled a little bit in anger. The wand he held still had light but had a few green sparks for a little while.

"What had Black said?" Severus grumbled with hate.

"He said..." Remus began, nervous. "Well…"

"Remus?" Severus said.

"Well, he said he was going to meet me soon…" Remus trailed off.

"There's more to it, isn't there? Remus? Remus. Remus! Stop!"

They were at the seventh floor and just got off the Grand Stair Case. Severus had a strong grip on Remus' hand, pulling Remus back since Severus had stopped walking. Remus turned to face Severus. They were silent for a moment, eyes meeting.

"Please, tell me." Severus said softly. "Stop feeling like you're useless. Or that you aren't anything. Or that you don't deserve to live. You are something. You're Remus Lupin. The man I love. This is important."

Remus looked away and down at the floor.

_He read my mind._ Remus thought.

"Sometime, this year. He would meet me in the shrieking shack with something to show me…" Remus said slowly.

"We need a plan." Severus said suddenly.

"Hm?" Remus asked, head snapping up to look at Severus.

"Yes." Severus said. "For what we should do. I think it is when your next transformation happens. That is near when the school year ends" Severus said.

"I feel so blind." Remus mumbled, using his free hand to smack his own forehead. "Sirius! Why?!"

Severus winced at the name being shouted. The portraits told them to shut up. Severus gave each one who spoke a glare which was only ten portraits. Since the question wasn't directed to Severus, he didn't reply. He pulled Remus in for a proper hug. Remus buried his head into Severus' shoulder.

"Don't be a silly fool, Remus." Severus said. "You're probably tired. Let me help you go back to your room."

Remus didn't object. He felt too tired to but the other reason for not saying anything was he liked the comfort Severus gave. They walked together like that, his arm wrapped around his shoulder and his head on his shoulder to Remus' room at Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived, Remus opened the door and silently, Severus helped him take off his coat and shoes and into comfortable pajamas. Remus then slumped on top of the bed, close to drifting off to sleep. Severus tucked Remus under the sheets.

"Thank you." Remus said.

Severus smiled a little and bent down to kiss Remus' lips lightly whist Remus did the same. Remus smiled tiredly.

"See you later." Severus said.

"Goodnight." Remus said.

"Good morning." Severus said, chuckling.

"Oh! Right." Remus smiled.

Severus watched Remus for a moment and when he fell asleep, Severus left, and making sure the door was closed before gliding down to the dungeons for his deserved sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Peter Pettigrew!

(A/N: Although Remus/Severus and Remus/Sirius thing is already AUness, this chapter is a bit AU on Harry's part as well.)

Remus was waiting for Severus to come and deliver his potion and to talk over what they were going to do that night, since it was the full moon and Sirius had said that he would be meeting Remus soon; which is today. While waiting and getting his papers stacked up neatly, he had the Marauder's Map opened up. One name took him by surprise. Not that seeing Sirius at Hogwarts wasn't a surprise but Harry, Hermione and Ron were with Peter going after Sirius? Acting on impulse, he ran out of the door of his office and to the whomping willow.

Severus heard a set of very familiar footsteps running down the stairs but quickly turned a corner so Severus didn't know who it was. Thinking before acting, he ran to the office to see if Remus was in there. Severus was pretty fast at running around Hogwarts and by the time he saw the map laid opened, he knew Remus had gone without him.

Swearing at the Gryffindor's stupidity, he began running away and to the whomping willow as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted.

Both wand holders, Sirius and Harry, wands flew out of their grasp. Remus eyes flickered. He watched the relief wash over Harry's expression and as well as Ron and Hermione. Sirius stumbled towards Remus, looking as though he wanted to embrace Remus. Remus wasn't in the mood.

"Remus! It's been so long…" Sirius began.

Remus pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Stay back." Remus demanded.

Sirius immediately knew that something had really gone wrong.

"I didn't do it." Sirius said, begging Remus to understand. "Remus, please. I would have rather died than betray my friends."

Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Never mind that." Remus said. "Where is he?"

A sign of hope showed in Sirius' eyes. Sirius pointed over to Ron who had a rat in his hands.

"Oh." Remus sighed, now not caring about Sirius.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius growled.

"I'm not him!" Ron shouted in a panic.

"We aren't talking about you!" Sirius shouted back in frustration.

"Your rat, Ron." Remus said.

"But it's been in our family for--" Ron began.

A snap of red hit Remus' hand and his wand flew away.

"Oh I can't trust you to go with a simple plan, can I?!" Severus' voice sounded.

Everyone turned around to see Severus at the door who had caught Remus wand and pocketed it.

"Severus." Remus said, stunned.

Severus walked up to Remus and grabbed his shoulder, making Remus wince. It was a firm grip and Remus couldn't just shrug it off because it would have inflicted more pain. The three students watched in shock at how quickly they acted so differently.

"Let go of him!" Sirius shouted.

"It's none of your business as to how I handle him." Severus said. "Now. Where's the rat?"

Sirius was about to say something but paused.

"What?" Sirius slurred, not really believing what Severus had just said.

"Sirius, he's one of us. Peter is in Ron's hands, Severus." Remus urged.

"No way! He can't have been--!" Ron burst out.

"Tell us about Pettigrew." Harry demanded.

"He was our friend in Hogwarts. We didn't know he could do any harm." Remus said

"A stupid little Gryffindor, following them around." Severus said, indicating to Remus and Sirius.

"The Marauders, that's what they called us." Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Harry replied, waving his hand downward.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "If Sirius didn't do it then why…?"

"Secret keeper, the Fidelius charm. It was my fault. I was the secret keeper but we changed the keeper the last minute. Changed it to be Peter." Sirius said. "Then he planned his death, giving me a trap to land in so it was easy for the ministry to say I did it."

"You little coward." Severus muttered.

"Prove it." Harry said, apparently not hearing Severus' words.

"Never mind that!" Remus shouted at Severus, looking very tired. He looked at Harry. "Oh, we will prove it. Give us the rat Ron."

Ron shook his head, holding onto Peter tighter.

"Don't give it to them, Ron." Hermione shouted.

They looked at Hermione. She had her finger pointed at Remus. Remus glared at Hermione dangerously.

"He's a werewolf!" Hermione announced. "That's why his been 'ill'."

Remus was about to say something but then Harry growled in frustration and stomped his foot onto the ground. He got his wand back from the ground and waved it at the rat.

"Who care about that now? Ron, give them the rat." Harry said.

"No!" Ron said, panicy. "Scabbers is my pet. What are you going to do to him?"

"Just do a little test as to wether he is an animagus or not." Remus replied.

"And if not?" Ron demanded.

"My god Ron!" Harry shouted.

He walked over to Ron, grabbed the rat and threw it like he didn't really care to Remus who caught it with one hand.

"Then nothing would happen if he was an ordinary garden rat." Sirius replied, looking at the rat hungrily.

The rat was squirming in Remus' hold. Severus pointed his wand at the rat and bam! A man was transformed from the rat that fell back onto Remus making both Remus and Severus fall to the ground. Sirius ran quickly over and got hold of Peter before he could run away. Sirius pulled Peter away from Remus and Severus and to the middle of the room. Peter looked like a rat. He was a mess and was very filthy looking. A vial of disgusting looking potion rolled out of Severus pocket.

"Uh!!" Ron screamed at Peter. "I let you sleep in my bed!"

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Harry stared down at Peter and knew now that Sirius was really innocent. He walked to Peter slowly.

"I can't believe you." Harry said, angry but low. "You were their friend."

"I couldn't help it!" Peter squealed in agony under Harry's stare. "The Dark Lord… so powerful. I was scared!"

Severus sat up and got hold of the vial, un-corked it and handed it to Remus. Remus sat up slowly, took it quickly and drank the contents down. Ron and Hermione watched the two professors but Hermione didn't ask questions. She knew exactly what was in that vial. Ron on the other hand didn't and whispered to Hermione for an answer who whispered back.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, poking his wand tip into Peter's chest.

"No! I was accused for the wrong crime for ten years of my life. I want that time back but I can't. So I should kill him!" Sirius declared, getting Ron's wand off the ground.

"No!" This time it was Severus who shouted. "You'll still be guilty but for something you did do."

Harry looked hateful but couldn't help it and nodded in agreement to what Severus said.

"We will take him to the castle where he will receive the dementor's kiss. That's what he deserves." Harry said.

Peter's eyes showed fear which Harry looked away from. Harry moved his wand away but still had it aimed at Peter and stunned him.

They heard a body collapse on the floor boards and turned their attention to the place. Remus was on the floor again but he was shaking all over.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Everyone go!" Hermione shouted. "He's transforming."

Hermione got up and urged one of them to help her carry Ron. Harry went to help and both he and Hermione began helping Ron out of the shrieking shack followed by Sirius guiding Peter with him hovering with Ron's wand. Severus stayed with Remus which Sirius sent a glare over to Severus but then left.

"Sev… go." Remus said, weakly. "I'll be fine. Accompany them to the castle."

Severus was going to say no but Remus looked into Severus' eyes.

'_You know the plan. They need a proper witness than just a couple of teens.'_ Remus thought.

Severus nodded, gave a swift kiss on Remus' forehead and left the shrieking shack also.

"You got all of that down?" Fudge asked.

"Yes sir." Said someone who was the scribe standing next to Fudge.

"Good. Sirius Black. You are now a free man." Fudge said. "We are so very sorry for accusing you as being the perpetrator."

Sirius, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus, Fudge and some other ministry people stood around in the Headmaster's office. One of the ministry people was holding onto Peter who was no longer stunned but was body binded.

"News will go around saying they no longer need to find you because you are innocent. Ah, there will be more paper work to be done but that can be done tomorrow. Ah… yes. Thank you. See you tomorrow." Fudge said, beginning to leave.

Fudge left first, then the other ministry people followed out. When the door closed the people remaining seemed to relax.

"Finally that's out of the way." Severus said.


	17. Chapter 16

**((Dear Readers: I am very sorry that this was an extremely short chapter compared to the rest. I couldn't get the other part updated in my documents which was really strange so I would just have to submit this one and then submit the next part later this/next week. Sorry once again and thank you for reading and for your patients.))**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: When the situation get's icky.

Snape woke up early and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He hadn't yet gone to see if Remus was alright but he was planning to get some food from the kitchen and take it to Remus. As he entered the kitchens, house elves were working but the person who Snape saw immediately was Sirius Black. He was seated at a bench that wasn't being used and eating some toast. Feeling like he need to speak first, he did by saying 'Morning'.

"Like wise Snape." Black replied.

Always, Snape could hear a bitterness in the words. Deciding to ignore it for Remus, he asked for a mug of coffee and sat down on the other end of the bench so he was away from Black. Not considering the noises the house elves were making, it was silent between the two wizards and Snape liked it just like that.

"So. You and Remus." Black began.

Snape grumbled. He wanted to squash Black for beginning to talk to him and especially about himself and Remus.

"What about us." Snape said.

"Tell me, what does Remus feel about me?"

"Why in the name of Merlin are you asking me about his feels about you? Do I look like Lupin?" Snape snapped.

"So you two are together. Oh I get it now. You've always had your eyes on Remus, hadn't you? And then once I was taken care of, you swoop in and steal him from me." Sirius stabbed on.

"It's nothing like that." Snape growled. "Because of your cowardice, you were taken away from him. Because of your lack of knowledge, you have him feeling lonely. Because of your stupidity, he was left heartbroken. Don't you dare say I deliberately did something to you to have Remus for myself. That's just low. Even for me."

Black stood up after a moment later and left the kitchen quickly.

* * *

**((A/N: Oh! And if you have any ideas that I could use for the next chapter, feel free to share. Much appreciated. Thanks once again))**

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

Warning: Swearing?

((A/N: this chapter which was part of last times chapter was really hard to write since my computer didn't let me save some of my work and the relationships that Remus, Severus and Sirius have. I really didn't know which relationship to break and which to keep because it was really hard to choose. Commenting/reviewing is much appreciated; bad or good, is all welcome.))

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Revelation

Remus sat in his room, writing another letter to his mother. His mother, countless of times had told him to be careful because one; he's a werewolf and two; Remus' dad might read it and rip it apart. Beginning to wax the envelope closed, his door slammed open. That made Remus jump out of his seat and have some wax drop onto his hand. Remus yelped and turned around to see Sirius and the door closing slowly.

"What the blasting rockets are you doing?!" Remus shouted, in a high pitch voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sirius began, walking up to Remus.

With the uninjured hand, Remus stopped Sirius from going any further towards him. Sirius halted where he was and looked at Remus a bit weird.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I know what you were going to do and I don't want it to happen." Remus said.

"Why not? Snape and you can't possibly be--"

"Yes Sirius. Severus and I are in love." Remus said.

"Fuck!" Sirius shouted.

Remus looked down and picked the wax off slowly.

"How could you like that git?!" Sirius asked.

Remus snapped his head up and advanced on Sirius.

"You may not be able to see the light on him but I do." Remus snapped.

Sirius now had his back on the door and Remus face was very close to Sirius', glaring.

"Do not dare question who I love!" Remus shouted, spitting a little bit.

Sirius saw his chance and grabbed hold of Remus' face and kissed him. Remus quickly slapped Sirius's hands away from him and stumbled backwards. Sirius had a hopeful look on his face. Remus' eyes narrowed as he gingerly wiped his mouth off of Sirius' saliva using his sleeve.

"Get out." Remus said.

"But--" Sirius began.

"If you were my friend, you would have accepted what has happened. I was wrong about you. I have always been. Blinded by your prejudice." Remus said harshly. "I thought I could explain to you. I thought you'd understand."

Remus took a quick intake of breath and turned away from Sirius. Remus covered his mouth that lessened the sound of his struggling voice and noises.

"Just get out." Remus said, weakly and emotional and muffled.

Sirius dipped his head, opened the door slowly and looked back at Remus who still hadn't turned back around. Sirius sighed and left, closing the door softly. Remus allowed a ragged sigh out of his mouth. He breathed in again and kicked the table, releasing some anger but in taking physical pain on top of emotional pain.

"Shit."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Apologies of Worth

"Look, you just need to talk to him or wait for him to apologize." Severus said rationally. "Even though I hate him… He's still your friend you know."

Remus and Severus sat side by side on the jetty at Hogwarts Black Lake. Remus was swinging his legs above the water. He looked tired but he was trying to think.

"I think… we shouldn't be… erm. For the mean time and until things are fixed, not to be so close." Severus said.

"This situation is bad. He was my boyfriend and he's feeling hurt but I can't do much about it now since I'm with you. I want to stay with you." Remus said. "Why can't things be simple?"

"Because life is not a simple system." Severus replied. "I can help you then."

"No. I want to handle it." Remus replied.

"Okay." Severus said. "But if anything goes wrong, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Remus said.

Severus kissed the top of Remus' forehead.

"You're welcome." Severus said.

"But there is a problem. He wouldn't accept what this is immediately. It would take time. What would happen at the end of the school year? He would be gone, forever." Remus worried.

"Then it's best that you approach him. You know that." Severus said.

Remus had tried looking everywhere for Sirius but there was one place he hadn't tried looking. That place was the Room of Requirement. When they were young, they would usually go there to eat, talk and do homework so people were away. He remembered those times and how he missed them was un-describable. Young and not knowing what the road ahead held for each of them.

Remus tried to get the door to appear but it seemed it was functioning for someone else. Sirius? Remus knocked on the wall, which would have looked a bit silly to a by passer. The door opened and Remus saw Sirius seated in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace and a mug of hot chocolate in hand.

"May I join you?" Remus asked.

"Mmm." Sirius voiced.

Taking it as a yes, Remus entered and closed the door behind him. Remus looked for a place to sit that wasn't too close to Sirius and that was a cushion looking thing on the other side of the desk from Sirius.

"Sirius. I'm sorry for the way I acted." Remus apologized, with guilt. "Those things I said… I, I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was saying."

Remus waited for Sirius to say something. Sirius didn't say anything immediately but a moment passed and Sirius blew a sigh and looking down at the carpet he sat on.

"I'm sorry too." Sirius said.

He looked up and to Remus. He gave a sad smile and looked away and into the fire.

"I shouldn't have kissed you but…" Sirius trailed off.

But then he shook his head, ridding the thought away.

"I should have asked you to wait for me instead of letting you suffer and move on without me… That was partly my fault because I knew it was suspicious of Peter to ask for the peace keeper job to be changed to his job. And I was the one who gave in and allowed it to happen." Sirius revealed. "I guess, now I think about it, it was a good thing for you to have moved on."

"Why?" Remus asked immediately, a bit shocked at how much Sirius had changed.

"Look at me." Sirius said. "Scars. Old. Wrinkles. Memory blanks. Emotional changes. And that was what the experience at Azkaban did to me. Affected me a lot. I've changed too much. I no longer act like the handsome, happy-go-lucky Sirius Black you had dated ten years back."

"But…" Remus began, not sure whether to be happy or sad about the information. "But, we can still be friends, right?"

"Why not? Azkaban can't ruin something like that." Sirius said.

The tone Sirius used must have supposed to be happy but Sirius wasn't happy at all. Remus knew Sirius wanted to be with Remus again, not just friends but a couple like they use to. Remus watched as a smile, first smile he'd seen from Sirius in years, appear on his face. This somehow lifted the guilt off his chest and Remus smiled back.

"So. What are you planning on doing after teaching?" Sirius asked casually.

Remus rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Sirius laughed and waved a hand down.

"I'm only kidding. But seriously, any plans?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Departure from Hogwarts**

Remus and Severus left the staff room. What had happened in the staff room was that everyone was fairwell-ing each other since the school year finished for yet another year. Most of the other teachers had before them, left to supervise the students getting on the train for London.

"Time to our selves… wouldn't it be wonderful?" Remus asked.

"Yes… wonderful…" Severus said, pretending to not be excited.

"Now I know your pretending." Remus said, playfully. "You can't pretend with me."

"The fact that you're resigning is quite a shock." Severus said plainly. "You should stay."

"Oh, you know I can't." Remus said. "Next year is the tri-wizard tournament. People will know immediately of what I am."

"Now you're speaking of nonsense." Severus said, looking for an excuse. "Potter would need you. He still needs proper training to defeat the dark lord."

"Yes, and that you can provide that service to Harry since you brought it up so willingly." Remus replied, smiling.

"Just promise me they won't treat you un-fairly." Severus said, stopping at the entrance hall.

Remus stopped walking also.

"That's not till four months. Why are you making me make these strange promises now?" Remus asked.

"Because I…" Severus began, his words becoming a bit soppy. "Because I love you."

"That's so sweet." Remus said, standing taller and kissed him. "I love you too."

Severus leaned down a little to kiss back. He had a smile on his face. Remus grinned, grabbed hold on Severus hand and dragged him forward to continue walking. They walked in step again, hands intertwined. From afar, they saw Sirius Black waiting impatiently.

"When you said 'time to our selves' I didn't quite imagine Black being in some parts of it." Severus said.

"Oh be quite you." Remus said, smiling. "I did promise him thirteen years ago."

"And now you keeping your part of the bargain of promise is back to bite you on the backside."

"Which is why I don't make promises that I know I can't keep." Remus said. "Promises like being faithful to you and cleaning Sirius' house when he inherits it are the types of promises I can make. Things like games, gambling, chance and probability, I never."

When they were near to Sirius, Sirius ran up to them with an annoyed expression.

"How long did that old man keep you two for? I've waited for _ages_." Sirius said.

"Please do stop your whining, Black." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "It's too childish for your age."

Before, Severus would have never placed 'please' in any sentence to Sirius and Sirius would have never acted so childish in front of Severus. Remus was glad that they had finally set a truce even though Remus was with the guy Sirius hated most of their school life. They still go by surnames and it seemed neither one of them wanted to go by first name bases, yet.

"You mean you want Sirius Black to be serious? I think not." Sirius said, smiling and falling into step with the other two.

"Can't blame me for trying." Severus said, smiling a little.

"See you two? You both can be friendly." Remus said which made Sirius and Severus remember but from the pause of naturalness, they went back to being as they were a moment ago.

Happy couple; Severus and Remus. The mended friendship; Remus and Sirius. And happy friends; Sirius and Severus.

Whist the title of the story of the order things pieced together; Potions, Defense and Transfigurations. The wonders Magic can do to fix things.

**Fin.**

A/N: Should there be a **sequel** or shouldn't there? It's up to you reviewers to voice your opinions and also for any suggestions on the sequel. Much appreciated. If there were going to be a sequel, I'll say so by posting another 'chapter' to this story to introduce it and where to find the link (probably find it easiest by going to my profile when it's up). Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had written it.


	21. Sequel and PreSequels Begin!

**I've had a lot of thought put into creating these and yeah, here they are! Sequel and Pre-Squel… isn't that lovely?**

**,**

**Sequel:** Vampires and Werewolves Don't Breed (Harry Potter)

_As of 17/02/2011, this sequel has been deleted._

,

**Pre-Sequel:** The Suspicious Truce (Harry Potter)

Pairings: Snape/Lupin, Potter/Evans

Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama

Timeline/Era: Marauders

Main Characters: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Summary: Without realizing, Remus loved Severus. After proving facts, James accepted the friends Lily has and they hit it off, leaving Severus heart broken. For reassurance, he turns to the 2nd person who made his life at Hogwarts easier, Lupin.

,

You can find the prequel on my profile page on this wonderful site.

Enjoy!

LiptonTea.


End file.
